


Home Is Where The Heart Is

by reversetheuniverse



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Fluff, here's your good wholesome fluff ya animals, riley is pregnant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:12:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8138642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reversetheuniverse/pseuds/reversetheuniverse
Summary: “At least we’re in the homestretch, though. Maybe if we’re lucky, she’ll pop out right now,” he jokes, but Riley’s chocolate-brown eyes flash to his, unamused.“That’s not funny,” she says, trying to maintain a serious look, but to no avail, cracking a smile only three seconds later. “She’ll come when she’s ready,” she adds.“Oh don’t I know it. Have you met her mother? She’s stupidly stubborn.”“Headstrong, honey. Get it right.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Bc I am dumb and did NOT read the song lyrics before writing up this fic, the soothing tones of Alexi Murdoch that someone suggested I use will _not_ be used for this fic (I will write the fic, I promise!!!!). I am also probs gonna scream because I’ve been sitting here shuffling through songs for the last three hours to get a new title for this thing and then remembered this dumbass quote like can I go home now

Farkle Minkus opens the door to his apartment after an _extremely_ long day at work, more than ready to kick back and relax for the night. It’s almost midnight; he’s been pulling long shifts in preparation of taking time off, and although it’ll be helpful in the long run, he still hates that he is never home, and that when he is, he’s exhausted.

He kicks off his shoes by the front door, settling his briefcase against the wall (he doesn’t much care where he puts it right now, so long as he’s not carrying it anymore) before walking off towards his bedroom. Farkle tugs at the tie around his neck, loosening it to relieve the strain at his throat, tossing it onto the bedroom floor once he’s made it to the beige shag carpeting of the interior.

He doesn’t bother to change out of his clothes when he sees her curled up on her side, peacefully resting, just decides to climb into bed next to her, to finally spend time with her after the strenuous week he’s had. Farkle slides into the empty spot next to her, wrapping one arm around her distended stomach and latching the other onto her shoulder. His fingers gently move her hair to the side as he presses several small kisses to the nape of her neck afterward in greeting.

“Hello, darling,” he whispers, and Riley stirs awake, humming in acknowledgement of his presence.

“Hi, honey. I’m glad you’re finally back,” Riley sighs contentedly, her fingers intertwining with the hand resting on her belly. She squeezes it once, a small part of their personal greeting to each other, and he immediately squeezes back. “Rough day at work?”

“You could say that,” he grumbles, but doesn’t let the thought of work ruin the moment shared between the two of them. “How was your day? Are you feeling okay?” Riley nods.

“Yeah, I am. It was a bit of a tiring day, but being off from work helps a lot. The baby kicked several times until I promised you’d be back to talk to her later. She misses you.” Farkle knows the double meaning of it, the unspoken inclusion of herself. He hates that he has to leave her alone, leave _both_ of them alone all the time, but he wants to be able to be there for when their little girl is born.

 _Their_ little _girl_. They’re going to be a family soon, and Farkle is head-over-heels _enthralled_ with the idea of becoming a father.

“At least we’re in the homestretch, though. Maybe if we’re lucky, she’ll pop out right now,” he jokes, but Riley’s chocolate-brown eyes flash to his, unamused.

“That’s not funny,” she says, trying to maintain a serious look, but to no avail, cracking a smile only three seconds later. “She’ll come when she’s ready,” she adds.

“Oh don’t I know it. Have you met her mother? She’s stupidly stubborn.”

“Headstrong, honey. Get it right.”

“Whatever floats your boat, Riles,” Farkle tells her, chuckling into the crook of her neck. Riley nudges him with her shoulder slightly, motioning for him to let her move. He lets her out of his arms, allowing her to turn onto her side so she can face him. She settles back into the bed, a warm smile upon her face as she gazes into his eyes affectionately.

“I love you,” she says, leaning her forehead up against his. Farkle’s mouth curves upward and he presses a chaste peck to her nose.

“I love you, too,” he echoes back, but then his face drops, his brow furrowing. “I’m sorry I haven’t been home lately to help you out.”

“It’s fine, Farkle, really. As long as you come home at the end of the day, I’m okay.”

“But you’re by yourself. Maybe we should bring your parents out here?”

“My mom _has_ been pressing me to see if she needs to help out. I think she may be more excited about our daughter coming into this world than we are,” she laughs. “I wouldn’t be opposed to having them around, that’s for sure. What about your mother? I know your dad is busy with his company, but your mom is more than welcome to come, too.” Farkle shakes his head.

“No, I don’t want to overwhelm you. I think my mother and your parents in the same room is not a cocktail of emotions you want to experience right now. She can come once the baby’s born.”

His fingers tap out a rhythm against her arm, guiding her into a lull of peace. Riley’s eyelids flutter open and closed constantly—she wants to sleep, but her time with him at night is precious to her, and she’d like to stay awake as long as she can.

“Are you ready for her? Do you think _we’re_ ready for her, Farkle? We’ve never been parents before. What if we mess up?” she asks him, mouth twitching downward into a frown. His fingers reach up to glide over her lips, nudging the corners of her mouth back up.

“We’ll be _fine_ , I know it. Nobody ever is really one-hundred percent ready,” he offers. “Besides, we’re already doing well. Both of us have financially stable jobs, we live close enough to our parents and friends that they can help us out if we ever need it, and we’re older than our parents are when they had us. We’ve planned out as much as we can; the next step is to have our little girl come into this world. She’s going to be just okay.” Riley nods her head slightly in agreement, smile returning to her face.

“I love you, Farkle,” she mumbles to him, weariness apparent in her voice. “Our little girl is gonna be lucky to have you as a father.” He hums and presses a kiss to her forehead, pulling her closer to him, just enough so that he doesn’t squish her stomach in the process. His head leans into her shoulder, nuzzling her for warmth. They both drift off together in silence, and right before they’ve succumbed to sleep, he whispers one little thing in her ear, his promise to her.

“You’re gonna be a fantastic mother, Riley. I just know it.”


End file.
